


Her scent

by fanficshiddles



Series: Jotun Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Jotun sex, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Knotting, Leather Glove Kink, Period Sex, Possessive Loki, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, heat - Freeform, hungry Loki, in heat, loki is in heat, non-con, predator loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Another Jotun Loki in heat one shot!(I know that when you have your period that’s not ovulating time, but for the sake of dirty smut, just roll with it.)





	Her scent

Well dressed in his black suit, Loki prowled through the club, seeking out his prey.

His sense of smell was on override as he sniffed at every female he passed by. Until he came across the one that he knew would sate his needs.

She was ovulating, prime time for breeding. Her scent was making his mouth water. His heat skyrocketed to almost the point of unbearable. But he knew he couldn’t just drag her out of the club by the hair and take her like a crazed animal. As tempting as that was, he had to get her alone.  

He got a drink and took up position at the end of the bar, keeping a close eye on the female and watching her every move. It was an hour before she finally prepared to leave. So Loki downed the last of his drink, put on his leather gloves and weaved his way through the crowd, not taking his eyes off the girl.

At first, he thought he was going to have to call a taxi and follow her home. But to his delight, she said goodbye to her friends outside the club and started walking down the street, alone.

This was more than perfect, Loki thought.

  
The girl made her way home, she wasn’t too drunk but she knew she was still going to feel it in the morning. She hadn’t gotten far down the road when she had the odd feeling that she was being watched.

Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn’t see anyone there. But it still didn’t get rid of the odd feeling she had that kept running down her spine. It was making her uneasy, so she quickened her pace but that wasn’t so easy in heels.

In her haste she failed to notice a bit of the pavement was broken, her heel got stuck and she started to fall forwards. But a gloved hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm, saving her from falling.

She let out a breath of relief as she steadied herself. But she realised the hand was still firmly on her forearm. She looked up to see who had the grip on her. She blinked a few times, slightly stunned at the beautiful man on front of her.

‘Are you alright, darling?’ He purred, his voice was like velvet and she felt herself automatically clench her thighs together.

‘Yes. Thanks to you.’ She smiled.

There was something about his eyes that made her stomach tighten, she wasn’t sure what it was but they seemed to scream danger at her. Aside from his pantie soaking good looks, she mentally slapped herself, telling herself to get away from the man who still had a tight grip upon her.

When she tried to step back and take her arm back, his hold on her didn’t relent. 

‘I have to be on my way now. Thanks again.’ She said firmly and tugged at her arm. But this time he grinned wickedly and tugged her in closer to him. She let out a squeak as she was pressed against his front and he slid his other arm around her middle, keeping her in place with his strength.

She had to crane her neck to look up at him as she struggled in his grasp. Panic setting in. It increased tenfold when he buried his face into her neck and inhaled deeply, then he growled against her. ‘Mmm. You are going nowhere, my little doe.’

She started struggling again, to Loki’s delight. He did love a feisty one. They were the most fun to subdue.

Glancing around, he quickly dragged her down the nearest dark alley. She started to scream but he didn’t falter. He pressed her against the wall, wrapped a hand around her neck to hold her in place and the other pressed against her hip. She grabbed his forearm with her hands and tried to remove his from her neck, but he wasn’t budging.

‘You can try and fight all you want. But there is no escaping what is to be your fate. I could smell you as soon as I walked into the club.’ He purred and licked the side of her face, making her whimper.

‘Wh… What do you mean, smell me?’ She asked, slightly offended with his words.

Loki chuckled and met her gaze, his thumb rubbed the side of her neck gently. ‘It is to be taken as a compliment, my little doe. You just smell, so deliciously wonderful.’

He started to tear at her dress, unable to hold off for any longer. She started crying and struggling again, hitting at his hand in the process.

When she realised what he was planning to do, an idea popped into her mind. ‘STOP! You won’t want to do this… I have my period!’ She blurted out quickly, hoping it would put him off.

But Loki just gave her a predatory look. ‘Oh, I know.’ He growled. ‘Perfect time for breeding you.’

Her eyes widened and she started crying again. ‘It’s not! It’s’ she was cut off as Loki pressed his lips hard against hers, mainly to shut her up, but also because he desperately wanted to taste those lips.

‘My biology is different from yours, little doe. It requires different fertility times than your average male does. You see, my sperm stays alive inside of you for a  _long_  time, building up strength and waiting to pounce as soon as you release your eggs. You are at ripe time for breeding.’ Loki whispered over her lips.

Her eyes widened at his words. He knew she was wondering what the hell he meant. ‘You will find out soon enough. But I need to prepare you. I wouldn’t want to break my new breeding toy, now would I?’ He said gleefully.

The girl knew she had no choice in the matter, he was abnormally strong and she was unsure on what he was capable of. She was sure he had to be crazy, what he was talking about made no sense at all. So maybe letting him do what he wanted, she would get out of it alive.

Loki tore the rest of her clothing off, including her underwear. That made her hands fly down to try and cover herself, but Loki released her neck and instead gathered her wrists into the one hand, so he could pin them against the wall above her head.

‘You cannot hide what is now mine.’ He said approvingly as his eyes raked down over her body.

She was mortified when his free leathery hand slid up her inner leg and pressed up against her. She let out a whine and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything else. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her.

Loki slid his fingers through her folds and slowly massaged them, working her up at a leisurely pace as he was in no hurry. Then when he dipped his finger into her passage, he found some wetness there. Though he knew that wasn’t from arousal, not yet. But it would do, he used it so the leather of his glove easily moved across her clit. He knew it was starting to work, her breathing became heavier with every circle.

He glanced down and saw her nipples hardening, a mixture of arousal and the cold air around them. He had to dip his head down to suckle on them in turn.

She bit down hard on her lower lip and kept her eyes shut. Her body was starting to react well to his unwelcomed advances, but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Loki enjoyed the way her body was starting to succumb to him. He bit down on her left breast, making her cry out in pain. He wanted to mark her, everywhere. He worked his way up her chest to her neck where he bit her again, claiming her.

Thinking she was wet enough now, his finger moved back and easily slipped inside of her. She was sure she would have collapsed if Loki hadn’t been holding her up, the feeling of the leather was intense as it rubbed over her inner walls. It felt so… Erotic. The length of his finger was crazy, she couldn’t understand how it was getting so deep.

Loki took his time, while pressing kisses and sucking on her neck he added a second finger and twisted them inside her. Like he was exploring and getting to know every inch of her. Then when he curled them against her, she let out a loud moan.

‘What’s this? It seems that you are actually enjoying this.’ He laughed evilly and stroked across that certain spot repeatedly until he had her crying out in orgasm.

He felt her clenching around his fingers. Part of him wished he hadn’t the gloves on, so he could feel her. But he knew there would be plenty of time for that once he took her back to his home.

Removing his fingers from her, he looked at his glove and saw the mixture of her arousal and period on them. He brought his fingers up and sniffed them, he let out a moan and then turned his gaze back to the girl. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him with a mixture of lust and disgust.

Of course, he had forgotten that most mortal men were disgusted by the thought of the women’s periods. He couldn’t understand why though, it was natural and all from her body. It was a beautiful thing.

The smell was driving his instincts insane. He could no longer hold out, he had surely prepared her enough for him.

Her eyes widened in terror as Loki’s face suddenly changed. His eyes were glowing red, skin turned blue, his hand around her wrists no longer had the glove on, his skin was cold and he seemed to grow even bigger than he already was. Her shaking in fear didn’t go unnoticed by him.

That’s when she realised that escape might not be as easy as she had first thought.

She tried to scream, but she found her body wasn’t co-operating with her mind at all. Still slightly on a high from the intense orgasm he’d forced her into. It was a good job for her too, as Loki’s clothing shimmered away in a green light. His entire body was blue, with odd markings all over. But it was when she looked at his cock, she managed to get her voice working again to scream.

He was as long, if not longer, than her forearm and really thick. Surely he would spear her in half if he put that thing inside her.

‘Do not fear, little doe. You will love this. You should be honoured, that I have chosen you to carry my child.’

But that didn’t make her any more at ease as she let out another sob and renewed her struggles. Loki’s instincts took over and he just had to get inside of her, as in yesterday. So he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, not caring about how dirty it was. He forced her to her hands and knees then positioned himself behind her.

She tried to scramble away. Loki grabbed her hips and his sharp nails dug painfully into her skin as he held her in place. He folded himself over her back and bit down on her shoulder.

‘You’re mine.’ He snarled and forced his cock into her, not giving her another chance to escape.

She let out a painful cry, he was too big for her. She wasn’t sure if she was going to survive it or not. Loki nearly lost his breath with how tight she was. He looked down and saw he was only half way into her. Even he was starting to wonder if she would be able to take him all in. So sliding his hand down under her body, he started to play with her clit again.

When he started rubbing her sensitive nub, it was nearly all over for the poor girl. She whimpered in defeat and the pleasure started to course through her again. Loki could feel her gushing over his cock, so he pushed in further and further, until finally he was completely filling her.

‘Good girl, taking all of me.’ Loki panted in her ear, he was struggling not to fuck her roughly. But not wanting to break her, he tried to hold off for the mean time.

He slowly pulled back and then sank into her again. After repeating a few times, he found her becoming much more pliant. Her body accepted him in greedily, muscles clenching around him. She no longer cared about his scary appearance, instead she could feel the nubs and ridges on his cock as they massaged inside of her and hit all the right places.

His hand moved from her hip to cover her tummy. ‘You are going to take my seed, then your belly will swell with my child.’

The thought should have repulsed her, but she was so horny, aroused and enjoying the pleasure that she could no longer think about anything but him coming inside her. His pheromones started to affect her too, which was also clouding her judgement.

Loki’s hips were relentless as he pounded into her from behind. Then he felt himself nearing the end, so he shoved himself as deep as he could get into her just as his knot started to swell. When it did, just inside of her, she let out a cry of confusion and fear.

His size seemed to almost double, she tried to pull forward but it hurt as Loki was locked inside her, she realised.

‘Keep still.’ Loki grunted.

His knot throbbed inside of her, hitting directly on her g spot that sent her into another screaming orgasm. Her arms gave out beneath her and she ended up with the side of her face on the dirty ground, but she no longer cared as he filled her up with his potent sperm.

‘Mmmm. Yes, you are going to be my perfect little breeding pet.’


End file.
